AnimeFanGirl93's Swan Princess
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: Parody of Swan Princess. SanzoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Saya Mochizuki as Odette  
>Sanzo Genjou as Derek<br>Kougaiji as Rothbart  
>Jien as Jean-Bob<br>Yaone as Speed (as a female fox)  
>Hakkai as Puffin<br>Kanzeon Bosatsu as Queen Uberta  
>Homura Toushin as King William<br>Gojyo as Lord Rogers  
>Goku as Bromley<p>

Chamberlain as Himself

Lirin as Bridget the Hag

If you have read _**Sayahontas**_, then you know what Saya looks like.


	2. Chapter 2

It is a beautiful day at a palace, but a man with shaggy black hair, a pair of gold and blue eyes, and wearing royal robes named Homura Toushin is pacing slowly. And for a very good reason, too.

_Once upon a time, there was a king named Homura, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne._

A young woman is holding a bundle in her arms. Homura turned around and, noticing the bundle in the woman's arms, gasped happily, before he took the bundle in his arms.

_Then, happily, a daughter was born; a princess. And she was given the name, Saya._

Homura walked towards the balcony and held baby Saya in the air as people cheered for her.

_Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to her._

Later on, every king and queen from each neighboring kingdom came and brought gifts for Saya. A two-year-old boy, Sanzo, walked towards the crib and bowed. He looked at her and smiled, as he handed a beautiful golden locket to Saya. She cooed, as the young boy handed it to her.

_Among them were Queen __Kanzeon Bosatsu __and her young son, Prince Genjou Sanzo. It was then that they happened upon the same idea._

Homura and Kanzeon, looked at each other and grinned, having a plan for their children.

_Sanzo and Saya would be brought together each summer in hopes they would fall in love and join their kingdoms together. But, unknown to all was another plan._

One of the people didn't like the idea, though, unfortunately. Standing far away from the crowd is a demon man with red hair past his waist, purplish-blue eyes, three marks on his left cheek, pointed ears, wears a black leather jacket, no shirt, tanned pants, black shoes, a pair of earrings, two metal bracelets on both wrist, and two metal necklaces. His name is Kougaiji.. Kougaiji then walked away to figure out his plan.

_That of the evil enchanter, Kougaiji. Saya's birth was of little concern to him. For he was preparing to take Homura's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts._

Later on, he was practicing magic with his assistant and half-sister, Lirin.

_On the eve of his assault, Homura attacked and Kougaiji's powers were plunged into darkness._

Suddenly, Homura's guards, Zenon and Shien, burst through the door and destroyed Kougaiji's powers. Kougaiji and Lirin backed away, as they were surrounded by the guards.

Later, Homura and the guards are outside in front of Kougaiji; his punishment is exile, a fate that just so happens to be even worse than death.

_Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was banished._

After Kougaiji pushed Zenon and Shien away, he glared at Homura, as he said, "I am not finished with you yet, Homura! Someday, I will get my power back! And, when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine!"

Homura glared at Kougaji and pointed for him to leave and never come back. Kougaiji left, never looking back.

_Many feared King Homura too kind. But, in time, the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not too distant summer when Sanzo and Saya would meet._


	3. Chapter 3

That day, a short overweight man named Chamberlain, watched for Homura and Saya, until he cheered, "Here they come!"

On the dirt road, Homura and a four-year-old Saya both arrived on a white horse. Chamberlain was about to blow his horn, but the air went back inside of him. He kept having trouble, but he took a deep breath and let it out, causing a nest with a bird to fly out, the bird screaming the whole time, as she goes flying, with her eggs in the nest.

Meanwhile, King Homura and Princess Saya walked in front of Queen Kanzeon, with her six-year-old son, Prince Sanzo, by her side.

"Kanzeon, as wonderful as ever." Homura greeted.

Kanzeon smiled, as she was about to curtsy, only for the nest of eggs to land on her head, as she looked a bit annoyed for a minute, before she giggled as the bird picked her nest up, chirping angrily at Kanzeon.

"Oh, a nest." Kanzeon said, with a chuckle.

"And who might this strapping young man be?" Homura winked at Kanzeon. "Young Prince Sanzo, no doubt."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, King Homura, and to you, young Princess Saya." Kanzeon greeted, as Homura helped Saya off of the horse while Sanzo just rolled his eyes.

Homura smiled and nodded at Saya. He lightly pushed the shy girl by her head.

"Go on, Sanzo." Kanzeon said, pushing Sanzo slightly. "Dear, go on."

"Mother." Kanzeon complained.

"Sanzo." Kanzeon said, sternly.

Both Saya and Sanzo walked up to each other, as Sanzo walked glumly towards Saya, clearly hating this.

"Hello, Princess Saya." he said. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Sanzo." Saya replied, as she curtsied, only to watch as Sanzo turned and quickly ran away.

Kanzeon shook her head, telling him to kiss her hand. Sanzo rolled his eyes, as he walked back to Saya and took her hand. He cringed as he noticed Saya giving him a stern and impatient look. Sanzo quickly kissed her hand and then backed away, very disgusted.

Sanzo: _**I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer  
>I bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box<strong>_

Saya wiped her hand on her dress and put up her fists, startling Sanzo.

Saya: _**He looks conceited**_

Sanzo: _**What a total bummer**_

Homura and Kanzeon told them to become best friends, as the two kids complained.

Both: _**If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox**_

Sanzo: _**So happy you could come**_

Saya: _**So happy to be here**_

Both: _**How I'd like to run**_

Saya: _**This is not my idea**_

Sanzo: _**This isn't my idea**_

Both: _**Of fun!**_

Both of the kids turned their backs on each other, crossing their arms.

Later that day, the kids started to play swordfight, but not nicely, I'm sad to say, which Homura and Kanzeon don't notice, as they walk around in the castle.

Kanzeon: _**The children seem to get along quite nicely**_

Homura: _**We'll join our lands  
>If this arrangement clicks<strong>_

Kanzeon: _**My dear King Homura, that's my point precisely**_

Homura: _**It's such good parenting**_

Kanzeon: _**And politics  
>So happy we agree<strong>_

Homura: _**I think we got a deal**_

Kanzeon: _**Sanzo is quite a catch**_

Homura: _**This is my idea**_

Kanzeon: _**This is **_**my **_**idea**_

Both: _**Of a match!**_

In the background, Gojyo pulled Sanzo and Saya, who were still fighting, away from each other by their ears, making them yell, "Ow! Ow! Ow! My ear! My ear!"

A few years passed, all summer and winter, and Saya and Sanzo still didn't get along. Soon enough, summer arrives and, at Homura's Castle, Homura stood on the ground, waiting for Saya, who is now eight years old. Saya stood on the balcony, not wanting to see Sanzo.

Homura: _**Good heavens, child, don't dawdle  
>We can't keep Sanzo waiting<strong>_

Saya: _**I haven't packed or washed my hair  
>And Father, I get seasick <strong>_

Back at Kanzeon's kingdom, a ten-year-old Sanzo is shooting fake bullets at an awful drawing of Saya, while Kanzeon looks shocked.

Kanzeon: _**They soon will be arriving  
>Is that the respect you're showing?<strong>_

Sanzo: _**If you make me kiss her hand again  
>I swear I'm gonna be sick! <strong>_

Homura and Saya arrived at Kanzeon's kingdom, as Saya stood away from Homura, rolling her eyes.

Homura: _**One day, Prince Sanzo will be her intended**_

Kanzeon: _**Splendid**_

Sanzo and a ten-year-old boy named Son Goku stood next to a tomato cart and Sanzo threw one at Saya with his slingshot, hitting her in the face. The boys laughed, as Saya glared daggers at them.

Later, Sanzo and Goku are sliding down the stair handle, as Saya followed them.

Sanzo: _**We've tried all summer,  
>But we just can't lose her<strong>_

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Saya shouted.

Goku: _**Quick, earn some speed**_

The boys ran away, as Saya slid in circles on the handle.

Later, Saya ran towards the ladder, but it was pulled up by Sanzo and Goku from their tree house.

Sanzo:_** When picking teams**_

Goku:_** Or friends**_

Sanzo:_** I never choose her**_

Goku: _**You think she'd take a hint and learn to read?**_

Sanzo and Goku hold up a sign that says, 'No girls allowed.'

Saya: _**This really isn't fair**_

Sanzo and Goku: _**We really couldn't care**_

Saya: _**Boys, it's all or none**_

Saya angrily kicked the wood, only for the tree house to fall apart and cover up her along with Sanzo and Goku.

Later, Homura and Saya left and Saya's wearing bandages and a sling, while Homura gives her a stern look and shakes his head.

_**This is not my idea**_

Sanzo and Goku: _**This isn't my idea**_

All three: _**Of fun!**_

Kanzeon waved good-bye, before she turned and scolded Sanzo and Goku by wagging her fingers at them, making them fall over.

Chorus: _**Long before they met  
>Saya and Sanzo were destined to be wedded <strong>_

At Kanzeon's kingdom, a fourteen-year-old Sanzo could be seen reading a book in front of the fireplace, as the servants cleaned.

Female singers: _**However anyone could see**_

Male singers: _**You know the point on which they didn't disagree**_

At Homura's Castle, a twelve-year-old Saya is sitting in a chair, reading 'Pride and Prejudice.'

Female singers: _**Was that the very thought of summertime**_

All: _**Was dreaded**_

Homura is having trouble with Saya, who is refusing to come out of the carriage. Seriously, she was holding on to the side of the carriage, while Homura tried to yank her away from the carriage, while Kanzeon is ordering Sanzo to get down from the tree, but Sanzo is refusing to do so.

Sanzo: _**She tries to talk me into playing dress-up **_

Later, Saya pretended to dress up as a queen, until Sanzo, dressed as a bear, scared her.

_**She's always flirting with the castle guard**_

In the palace, Sanzo and Saya were watching her talk to Nataku, who laughed at her jokes.

Goku: _**I think you really sort of like her, 'fess up **_

Moments later, Sanzo and Saya are playing cards, as Goku looked at her cards and telling Sanzo what she has.

Sanzo: _**I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards**_  
><em><strong>Four sevens and a ten<strong>_

Saya then showed him her cards, revealing she had all aces, meaning she had won (again).

Saya: _**I think I won again**_

Sanzo and Goku: _**Every time she's won**_

Saya: _**This is my idea**_

Sanzo and Goku: _**This isn't my idea**_

All three: _**Of fun! **_

At town, Sanzo and Saya are riding in a carriage, as Sanzo did some tricks on her. Saya turned and glared at Sanzo, who pretended he was innocent and didn't do anything.

Chorus: _**We need a royal wedding  
>I'd love to be invited<br>At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plow and axes**_

Homura and Saya are preparing to leave. Kanzeon wave good-bye, as Sanzo gets hit on the back of his head by a tomato shot by Saya, much to Kanzeon's amusement, as she laughed. The people wave good-bye, as Saya boards the ship and drops a slingshot she had used for the tomato and she and her father leave for home.

_**Someday these two will marry  
>Two lands will be united<br>And with the luck, their marriage  
>May result in lower taxes <strong>_

During winter, Homura got worried, as he wrote his letter to Kanzeon.

Homura: _**What if Saya doesn't go for the merger?**_

Kanzeon read Homura's letter and wrote back, saying, "Urge her!"

Kanzeon: _**Urge her! **_

Ariel, who is now 21 years old, and Hercules, who is now 23 years old, are in their rooms, until they heard a knock on their doors. They both block the doors, preventing Homura and Kanzeon from getting in.

Saya and Sanzo: _**For as long as I remember  
>We've been told we'd someday wed<br>Every June until September **_

Sanzo is being pushed by Kanzeon, forcing him to meet Saya.

Sanzo: _**All that pushing and their annoying hints **_

Saya is being carried out of the carriage by Homura and Saya.

Saya: _**I've got bruises with their fingerprints **_

Soon enough, Sanzo and Saya are in the ballroom, not facing each other, as Kanzeon and Homura are not with them.

Sanzo: _**I can do much better I am sure**_

Saya: _**He's so immature**_

At this moment, Sanzo turns and sees Saya. Soon enough, Ariel turns around and sees Hercules smiling at her.

Saya: _**I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
>I see inside him and my doubts are gone<strong>_

Kanzeon and Homura are watching them through the door.

Sanzo: _**She started out as such an ugly duckling  
>And somehow suddenly became a swan<strong>_

They walked towards each other and Saya curtsied.

Saya: _**So happy to be here**_

Sanzo bowed to her.

Sanzo: _**Till now I never knew**_

Both: _**It is you I've been dreaming of**_

They both walked closely, looking in each other's eyes and holding each other's hands.

Sanzo: _**This is my idea**_

Saya: _**This is my idea**_

Homura and Kanzeon: _**What a good idea  
>Such a charming and romantic motion<strong>_

All of the servants began to set things up for the party.

_**This is my idea  
>Such a good idea<br>What a good idea  
>Such a powerful and magic potion<br>This is exactly my idea of love**_

Sanzo and Saya slowly danced in the middle of the ballroom, as people watched.

Saya: _**This is my idea**_

Sanzo: _**This is my idea**_

Both: _**This is my idea…of…love**_

Sanzo and Saya both kissed, as she placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on Saya's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanzo and Saya broke the kiss and looked at each other, holding hands.

"Arrange the marriage." Sanzo said.

Everyone, including Homura and Kanzeon, happily cheered, happy to hear that their plan had worked. Sanzo's and Saya's marriage will now result in the new king and queen.

Gojyo began conducting the musicians, but, Saya, on the other hand, didn't look happy.

"Wait." she said.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, gasped, and stared at Saya in shock.

"What? You're all I ever wanted." Sanzo said. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Saya said, with a blush. "But, what else?"

"What else?" asked Sanzo, confused.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" asked Saya.

Homura cleared his throat and shook his head at Saya.

"Sanzo, what else?" Kanzeon asked, expectantly, with a smile.

Sanzo looked around at the people and at Saya, before he said, "I…What else is there?"

Gojyo stuck his thumb down and imitated a game show buzzer, while Kanzeon gasped and looked at each other in shock at what Sanzo had said.

Saya sighed, sadly, looking very upset, because Sanzo didn't say anything else about her.

Later on, Kanzeon and Sanzo were standing on the bridge, as Homura and Saya are getting ready to leave for good.

"We tried, Kanzeon." Homura said. "No one can say we didn't try." Kanzeon was still crying, as Sanzo crossed his arms and looked away. "Say good-bye, Saya."

"Good-bye." Saya said, not looking at Sanzo.

"Good-bye?" Homura said, expectantly.

"Prince Sanzo." Saya added.

Kanzeon elbowed Sanzo's arm and Sanzo said, "Mother…"

"Sanzo." Kanzeon whispered, softly.

"Good-bye, Princess." Sanzo finished and watched Saya leave.

Sanzo looked down, knowing he had made a big mistake. Saya looked at him one last time, before she rode off after her father.

"All these years of planning, wasted!" Kanzeon yelled, walking back into the castle.

During a dark stormy night, Sanzo and Goku are playing chess while Gojyo glared at Sanzo.

"'What else is there?'" Gojyo said. "She says, 'Is beauty all that matters to you?' and you say, 'What else is there?'"

"It was dumb, I know." Sanzo replied, as he paced about.

"You should write a book." Gojyo said. "How to offend women in five syllables or less."

"It's your turn, Prince Sanzo." Goku chuckled.

Sanzo moved one of his pieces and still walked around, as he said, "I didn't know what else to say."

"You lost your queen, Sanzo." Goku smirked, as he took one of Sanzo' playing pieces.

"That's twice in one day!" Sanzo said.

"Think!" Saya exclaimed. "You must see something other than Saya's beauty!"

"Of course I do, Gojyo." Sanzo said. "She's like, you know-how about-and then, I mean right?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow at him and Sanzo turned back to the game, as he continued, "I don't know how to say it." And then, Sanzo had an idea, as he said, "I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love to her!" He did his turn on chess and said, "Checkmate!"

Goku looked at the board, looking very confused.

In the dark, scary woods, a certain demon walked on the road, before he stopped and smiled evilly, when he saw Homura's carriage.

"Today's the day, Homura." Kougaiji said. "Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

Inside of the carriage, Homura was confused about what Saya had meant before they left the kingdom.

"I just don't understand." Homura said to his daughter. "What else did you want him to say?"

"I need to know that he loves me." Saya answered, "For just being myself. Not for my beauty."

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Confused, Homura went outside to see what's going on and Zenon pointed at a figure, which is none other than Kougaiji.

Saya was about to get out, but Homura stopped her and said, "Stay inside, Saya."

All of a sudden, Kougaiji used his magic and created a flare of light, before it disappeared, revealing himself with greenish-skin, his hair grew to his knees and his eyes turned into a pair of dragon eyes. Kougaiji ran towards Homura and his guards in a fast speed, attacking.

Back at the other castle, an injured Shien broke through the door, catching Sanzo's, Gojyo's, and Goku's attention.

Sanzo ran towards Shien and said, "It's King Homura's captain."

"We…We were attacked." Shien said, weakly. "A great animal."

Sanzo immediately had a bad feeling about this, as he said, in concern, "Saya?" before he ran off, hoping Saya was alright.

"Sanzo, wait!" Gojyo yelled, but Sanzo didn't listen.

Sanzo hopped onto his horse and ran out of the castle to find Saya in the rainy night.

"Saya!" Sanzo called out, as he jumped off of his horse once they stopped and he saw that everything was destroyed. "Saya?" He said, as he opened the carriage, but couldn't find Saya in there. "Saya!" He screamed, as he searched for her. He then looked down and saw the golden locket he had given to her, when she was a baby. As Sanzo picked it up, he saw Homura, badly hurt and dying. "King Homura." he said, as he knelt beside him.

"Sanzo…" Homura said, weakly.

"Who did this?" Sanzo asked in concern.

"It came so quickly…A great animal…" Homura answered.

"Where is Saya?" Sanzo asked, looking very worried.

"Listen to me, Sanzo…it's not what it seems…it's not what it seems…"

"What's not? Where is Saya?"

"Saya…is…Saya…is…gone." Homura said, as he closed his eyes, breathing his last breath.

Sanzo couldn't believe it. Saya, the woman he loved, his one true love, gone? It couldn't be!

"_**SAYA!**_" He screamed, before he collapsed onto his knees and held his head in his hands. Saya was gone, but he knew she wasn't dead.

Far away from the kingdom, across the woods, is a beautiful lake, where a strange castle is. This must be where Kougaiji lives. At the shallow end of the lake, Kougaiji stood there, as Lirin feeds a swan, which is looking sad.

"Now, don't let my little spell make you sad, Saya." Kougaiji said. "It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…"

He showed the swan the rising moon and the swan noticed the reflection on the lake, which began to glow around her. Just then, a frog and a fox looked out from behind a tree, watching everything that is happening. The water swirled around the swan, until it disappeared, revealing Saya!

"And that's how it works." Kougaiji continued to explain, as Saya made her way out of the lake and stepped onto dry ground. "You have to be on the lake of course and when the moonlight touches your wings…" Saya looked shocked, as Kougaiji continued, "Now, look, Saya, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure." He paused when he noticed the look his half-sister was giving him, before he admitted, "Well, maybe a teensy bit, but what I really want is your father's kingdom."

"Take it, then!" Saya snapped at Kougaiji. "You have enough power!"

"Nah, tried that already." Kougaiji said. "Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it." Kougaiji then did some magic, changing Saya's clothes to a beautiful wedding dress and made a crown on top of his head, while Lirin's outfit became a green dress, as he added, "But, if I marry the only heir to the throne," here an illusion of a throne room appeared and the people bowed before Saya and Kougaiji, as Kougaiji continued, "We'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally, king and queen. You know…"

"Never!" Saya snapped, before the magic wore off.

Lirin's dress changed back to her normal attire and Lirin said, "Aw, man, I liked that dress!"

As the illusion disappeared, Saya was about to run away, but Kougaiji said, "And just where do you think you're going? As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a swan…" that made Saya stop in her tracks with a horrified look on her face, as Kougaiji added, with a smirk, "No matter where you are."

The frog and fox looked at each other, sadly, sympathetic about Saya's plight.

"Poor Saya," the lady fox said, feeling very sorry for Saya.

Saya broke out into tears and began crying. There's no way she can leave this place. All hope for her is lost.


	5. Chapter 5

That day, Gojyo dumped a bucket full of orange powder into the arrow holder, while Sanzo and Goku covered their eyes with blindfolds.

"The musicians are not happy." Gojto said.

"I know, but I have to practice." Sanzo replied.

"Oh, no complaints here." Gojyo said, sarcastically, as he tapped the bucket. "I think it's going to be loads of…" The orange dust spread all over his face, much to his annoyance, "…fun."

"The great animal isn't going to give her up without a fight." Sanzo said.

That caught Gojyo's attention, as he wiped his face off with a cloth and said, "You're not still thinking she's alive?"

"When I find the great animal, Gojyo, I'll find Saya."

"Sanzo, you've looked everywhere. She's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows that."

"The whole kingdom's wrong! Saya's alive and I'm going to find her. You ready, Goku?"

"No peeking, you stupid monkey." Gojyo ordered Goku, as Goku quickly covered his eyes with the blindfold and stood to attention. "Animals, assemble!"

The musicians walked out onto the field.

"Gojyo, I must object." One of the musicians said, "We are musicians!"

"The servants have the day off." Gojyo said. "We had to use someone."

"But I'm an artist," the musician protested, "not a boar."

"Could've fooled me." Gojyo said, sarcastically.

"Come on, guys." Sanzo said. "They're harmless."

He placed his arrows in the holder.

Musicians: _**We are a band  
>And not a band of animals<strong>_

They dressed up as animals looking none too happy.

_**This masquerade**_

Bear musician: _**Is more than I can bear**_

One of them was having trouble dressing up as a duck with webbed feet.

Musicians: _**There goes my reputation  
>It's awful, this humiliation<strong>_

The duck musician tripped and knocked over everybody, with a lion musician in front.

Lion musician: _**And I've the lion's share**_

"Down on all fours please and growl ferociously." Gojyo said, but the musicians just glared at him. "Liven it up a bit! I want you to strike fear into my heart!"

"Okay." A musician, who was dressed like a rabbit, said, before he let out a loud roar, scaring Gojyo.

"Not you, Wesley," Gojyo said, "you're a rabbit, for heaven's sake!" Wesley only tapped his foot in response.

"Archers ready," Gojyo said, as Sanzo and Goku got ready, "set…" the musicians immediately ran off, taking cover, "GO!" Gojyo yelled, as he pulled the thread, removing the blindfolds, but Goku looked a bit dazed and not focused.

Sanzo shot one arrow and it hit one of the musicians. He shot another one at a fox musician. Goku regained focus and saw Wesley, blowing a raspberry at him. Goku began to shoot, but the arrow slipped, making Wesley laugh and run off, while Sanzo shot another arrow.

"Duck!" The fox musician screamed, as he, the elephant musician, and the bear musician ducked.

"Yes?" The duck musician said, as he popped up, thinking somebody had called him, only to get hit by Sanzo's arrow.

Back with Goku, he found Wesley waving at him. Goku shot his arrow, but Wesley swung and the arrow hits Goku in the face, covering him in blue powder.

Meanwhile, Sanzo hit the duck musician, and the musician moved like a mechanical duck as he got hit two more times. He shot yet another arrow, but the two person moose musicians ducked. The prince did the same with another arrow.

"Duck!" The bear musician screamed, as he ducked along with the elephant and fox musician.

"What?" The duck musician asked, as he popped up again, only to get hit by another arrow.

Meanwhile, the nobles, along with Kanzeon are outside, having tea.

Nobles:_** Day after day all the prince ever does  
>Is practice, practice, practice<strong>_

Kanzeon: _**Thinking of her and the way that it was**_

All: _**Practice, practice, practice**_

Just as Kanzeon was about to take a sip of her tea, Sanzo's arrow flew near her face, covering it with orange powder. She and the others saw the duck musician, running on the tables, wrecking everything.

Duck Musician: _**He's not happy  
>Until he has attacked us<strong>_

Everybody ducked as another arrow flew by. The moose, lion, fox, stork, and pig musicians peeked out from behind a thin tree, only to get hit by five arrows from Sanzo, while Goku is chasing Wesley. Sanzo hit the duck musician with another arrow and the duck musician screamed, as he slid down the hill, bumping into the people who were trying to hide.

"Twelve seconds." Gojyo said.

The duck, moose, fox, stork, elephant, lion, and pig musicians are on top of each other like they're water skiing.

Nobles: _**Day after day all the prince ever does  
>Is practice, practice, practice<strong>_

The musicians screamed, as they slid up a hill and flew up into the air to get hit by Sanzo's arrows. Goku tried to hit Wesley, but Wesley kept dodging, until the tree was covered with an outline of a square-shaped rabbit.

_**Thinking of her and the way that it was  
>Practice, practice, practice<br>If we refused then he would have sacked us**_

"Five seconds!" Gojyo yelled.

Sanzo turned and noticed Wesley, who screamed as he skidded to a stop and ran to take cover. Sanzo took aim and shot where Wesley had taken cover.

_**So we face a life of target**_

"Three…two…"

_**Practice, practice, practice**_

"Time! Animals, assemble for counting!" The musicians walked toward Gojyo, very exhausted and wiped out. "Very good, very good." Gojyo looked a bit amused, as the duck musician collapsed onto the ground, with a dazed look on his face, as he saw little ducks floating around his head. "Well, you scored plenty of five-pointers, that's for sure." Gojyo said, as he stepped over him.

"Sorry, Hans." Sanzo apologized, as he wiped Hans's brow. "Why don't you take a few days off."

"Moose are worth two points." Gojyo said. Meanwhile, Goku tapped his blue-powdered arrow on Wesley's shoulders and Wesley turned and saw Goku whistling innocently, not doing anything. Welsey turned away only to be tapped on the head with Goku's arrow. "That's a total of 298 points! Well done, Sanzo." Gojyo said. "Now, stupid monkey, for you. And a zero, zero, nothing and zip." Gojyo smirked at Goku, who just shrugged. "And last, but not least, the elusive 100 point white rabbit." Gojyo looked shocked, when he saw Wesley covered in blue powder.

"I believe that's 300, water sprite." Goku said.

"Good shooting, Goku." Sanzo said.

"Well, write it down." Goku said. "300 to 298 points."

"Uh, wait just a moment, Gojyo." Sanzo said, before he gestured for Wesley to turn around and showed him that Wesley had gotten hit in the butt. "Sorry, Goku." Sanzo said.

"You're a really great shooter, Sanzo," Goku said, "one of the best. But it takes more than aim, it takes courage." Gojyo stared at Goku, as he got an idea, as Goku added, "And that happens to be something I'm good at."

"Well, then, how about a quick game of catch and fire?" Gojyo asked.

"Ca-Ca-Ca-Catch and fire? You mean me?" Goku asked, nervously.

"You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-courage." Gojyo mocked him.

Later on, Goku is being dressed in armor as Gojyo tried a black thread below his neck.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Zeus asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Goku said. Suddenly, Gojyo tied the thread too tight. "Too tight, man! Too tight!"

"Whoops, sorry." Gojyo replied. He absolutely loved doing this to Goku.

"Ready?" Sanzo called.

Goku began to stutter nervously, but Goyjo said, "He's ready." Sanzo turned around, before Gojyo said to Goku, "Remember now, aim for the heart, right between the shoulders."

He placed the helmet on Goku's head and Sanzo positioned himself, getting ready to catch the arrow.

"Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please." Goku whimpered, as he tried to hold the arrow steady, but he couldn't stop shaking.

"Come on, Goku," Sanzo whispered, "hold it steady."

"Oh, please, oh, please…oh, please…no!" Goku shot the arrow and it flew straight towards Sanzo.

Suddenly, Sanzo caught it in time before he pulled out his small silver gun and shot a bullet at the apple on top of Goku's head. The arrow sliced the apple in half and Gojyo caught one half of the apple. Jack got very scared and fainted.

"52 out of 52! Well done, Sanzo!" Gojyo said, before he turned to Goku, who sat up. "Extraordinary courage, monkey." Gojyo congratulated him, "Just think, one inch lower and that arrow would've-"

Hearing that, Goku fainted again.

Sanzo smiled, before he turned away and said, "Don't lose hope, Saya. Wherever you are. I'm going to find you."


	6. Chapter 6

That night, back at the lake, the fox was watching the frog making a stick. The fox was trying to hold back a giggle.

The frog had dark eyes. His name was Jien.

The fox had red-orange eyes and was wearing a white and purple ribbon around her neck. Her name was Yaone.

"Quiet, I can't concentrate." Jien said to Yaone.

"You've come up with some dumb ideas, Jien." Yaone said. "But I must admit, this one is a doozy."

"Go ahead and laugh." Jien said. "I'll get her to kiss me and when she does…"

"And when she does…POOF! You are going to change into a prince." Yaone finished. Jien nodded, as Yaone continued, "I know, I know, you have been telling me. "Why not pick give her these flowers?" She gesturing to the flowers next to her. "These look mighty pretty."

"Ha! What a love dunt. I don't want these flowers; I must have those!" Jien said, gesturing to the other flowers across the lake, unaware that two alligators were watching him from the water. "When she learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop." He then climbed up onto a tree branch with the stick.

"And, then, you'll change into a prince?" Yaone said.

"Precisely." Jien replied.

"Mind if I point out a problem?" asked Yaone.

"I do not take orders from peasants." Jien said.

"Suit yourself." Yaone said.

Jien began warming up by moving his shoulders while the alligators were doing the same.

"Flowers, kiss, concentration." Jien said, as he readied himself, while the alligators hid under the water, licking their lips. "Flowers, kiss, concentration."

He then positioned himself to jump over the lake, just as Yaone said, "You know, just curious."

She smirked, as she said, "How are you gonna get back?"

"Oh no." was all Jien could say, before the stick began to swing, taking Jien along for the ride. Jien screamed, as one of the alligators first went to attack him, but missed. Jien landed on the other alligator, but Jien jumped away and held onto the stick. The stick made it back to dry ground and Jien kissed it, until he saw the alligators and screamed as the stick continued swinging, as Yaone watched, breaking out into hysterics.

"Hurry, hurry!" Jien screamed.

"Hold on, Jien, I'll getcha," Louis said, as she went to catch Jien, who yelled, "Move it! Move it!" But then, Jien yelled, "No, not that-" But it was too late, as Yaone went too far and Jien landed on her back, before he yelled, "Close!"

He screamed again as he continued swinging, while Yaonewatched, but then the stick stopped swinging.

Jien didn't notice, as he screamed, "Grab me! Grab me!" He didn't even notice Yaone smiled, as he continued, "Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my-hold it. Hold it." Jien grinned, nervously, when he saw Saya holding the stick. "Oh, thank you, Saya, thank you. Let me have that." Jien held the stick and said, "Silence, you savages!"

Jien lets go of the stick and it hits one of the alligators. Jien laughed, until the stick hit him, knocking him on the ground.

Saya gasped and said, "Are you alright, Jien? Jien."

"Yes, Saya, yes, I'm alright." Jien replied.

"What in the world were you trying to do?" asked Saya.

"He thought that he…" Yaone began, only to be cut off by Jien, "I wanted to get those flowers for you."

"You're being sneaky again, Jien." Saya said, with a smirk.

"What's sneaky?" Jien said, innocently. "You deserve a nice bouquet."

"And you deserve a kiss." Saya replied.

"Well, alright!" Jien said, as he puckered up, only for Yaone to 'accidentally' elbow him off of the rock he was standing on.

"You know I'm under a spell."

"But my kiss can break the spell."

"You might as well give it up, Jien." Yaone said.

"I can only kiss the man I love. And then he…" Saya explained.

"Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know." Jien concluded with a frown.

"…and prove it to the world." Saya finished.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going chomp-chomp?"

"Yaone, make him understand."

"I'm only a fox." Yaone replied.

Saya: _**If I could break this spell,  
>I'd run to him today<br>And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
>Sanzo, you and I were meant to be<strong>_

_**Far longer than forever  
>I'll hold you in my heart<br>It's almost like you're here with me  
>Although we're far apart <strong>_

Back, at the kingdom, Sanzo walked around, outside, holding Saya's locket.

Sanzo: _**Far longer than forever  
>As constant as a star<br>I close my eyes  
>And I am where you are<strong>_

Saya: _**Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
>We've an unshakable bond<strong>_

Sanzo: _**Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond  
>Far longer than forever<strong>_

Saya: _**Far longer than forever**_

Sanzo: _**I swear that I'll be true**_

Saya: _**I swear that I'll be true**_

Both: _**I've made an everlasting vow  
>To find a way to you<strong>_

_**Far longer than forever  
>Like no love ever known<br>And with your love  
>I'll never be alone<strong>_

Saya: _**Far longer than forever**_

Sanzo: _**Much stronger than forever**_

Saya: _**And with your love,  
>I'll never be…alone<strong>_

Saya then silently prayed for Sanzo to come and save her from Kougaiji. As she stood there, remembering Sanzo, she didn't notice a puffin. He was flying very weakly, due to an arrow in his left wings. He held his wings, as he fell onto the ground, catching Saya's attention.

"You think he's dead?" Yaone wondered.

"No, it's just his wing, I think." Saya said to Yaone.

"Strange-looking bird." Jien said, looking closely at the puffin.

"Poor little guy." Saya said. "You must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him.

Yaone and Jien held the puffin down, before Yaone said, as the puffin kept breathing, "Ready."

Saya broke half of the arrow and then ripped parts of her dress off to make bandages, before she wrapped it around his wing.

"Hello!" Jien hollered, as he opened the puffin's eyes, while the puffin came around on his own. "This is your wake-up call!"

Suddenly, the puffin did some kung fu fighting on Saya and then on her friends, who then quickly hid behind a boulder.

"Ha, sure takes more than a few bayou and jungle punks to keep me down," the puffin said, as he did more kung fu fighting.

"Wait," Saya said, "I'm your friend."

"Oh yeah?" The puffin said. "If you were my friend, then how come you have that arrow in your hand, huh?"

He took the arrow from her and tickled her neck with it, as she giggled, as he added, "Yep, the exact kind of arrow I have…"

The puffin noticed he didn't have the arrow in his wing anymore, before he quickly checked his wings for himself.

"I took it out while you were lying there." Saya said, with a giggle.

"You mean you didn't, but instead-?" The puffin asked.

"Uh-huh." Saya said, as she nodded.

"Madam, I apologize." the puffin said. "The name's Hakkai. Lieutenant Hakkai."

Yaone saluted him, but Jien didn't.

"It's a pleasure, Hakkai." Saya said, "I'm Saya. Princess Saya." Hakkai kissed her hand. "And these are my best friends in the whole world. This is Yaone."

"Hello." Yaone said.

"And this is Jien."

"I do not have friends, only servants. And they call me 'Your Highness,'." Jien said, as he offered his hand for Hakkai to kiss.

"He is thinking he's a prince." Yaone whispered to him.

Hakkai whistled, making a cuckoo sound.

"I owe you, Princess," Hakkai said, "and I intend on staying, until my debt is paid."

"I don't think there's much you can do." Saya said. "He has me under a spell."

"Spell? You mean a magical…" Hakkai said, before he pretended to do some magic, until some flowers appeared. "What the-?" He said, as he looked at his flippers in confusion.

"Uh-oh," Yaone said, looking scared. "He's back!"

"I'm off!" Jien yelled, as he dashed off.

"Right behind you." Yaone added, as they quickly followed to take cover and the land became a beautiful place.

Hakkai looked on in awe, until Jien and Yaone grabbed him and dragged him along. Saya frowned, as she realized who did this, when she saw Kougaiji, dressed in gold armor, as she angrily turned away.

"Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free." Kougaiji said, before he chuckled evilly, continued to leer creepily at Saya.

"Let me at him! Let me at him! Hey, don't hold me back!" Hakkai said, as he tried to confront Kougaiji, but Yaone and Jien held him back, because there's virtually nothing the puffin can do.

"Chill." Yaone said.

"All it takes is just one little word." Kougaiji said, before he bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Saya frowned, as she turned to Kougaiji and snapped, "Every night you ask me the same question."

"No, no." Kougaiji said.

"And every night, I give you the same answer!"

"Don't." Kougaiji said.

"I'll die first." Saya added, angrily.

Kougaiji frowned, as he made the illusion disappear and he said, glaring at her in annoyance, "You know you're just digging your own grave a foot deeper!"

"Funny, I should think you'd be used to it by now!"

"That's it!" Kougaiji said. "Just keep pushin' it! But someday, I'm gonna boil over!" Kougaiji face even turned red to emphasize his point.

"Go ahead, then." Saya snapped. "But I'll never give you my father's kingdom!"

Kougaiji angrily raised his arm as if to hit her and Saya turned her cheek to the side, bracing herself for the impact. Kougaiji glared at her for a moment, his hand still up in the air, but he calmed down.

"You know, I was _really_ hopin' you'd say you'd be mine," Kougaiji said, "but it looks as if you need another day to think it over."

Kougaiji smiled and began to laugh evilly, as he pointed at the sky and Saya turned and gasped, as she saw the moon beginning to leave the lake.

"No…" She whispered, sadly, before she walked into the lake, as Kougaiji continued to laugh evilly.

The golden glow appeared under Saya, as she buried her face in her hands and began crying. The water rose up and around Saya. Something appeared underwater; it was Saya, who had become a swan. She broke the surface, not looking at Kougaiji. She began crying silently, as Kougaiji kicked the helmet and walked away.

Hakkai gasped in shock, while the others looked sad due to what happened.

"Princess…" Hakkai said, as he stared at her in shock.

Saya sadly bowed her head, praying that Sanzo can rescue her.


	7. Chapter 7

Kanzeon looked at the crown for Sanzo. The reason why is because she is preparing for tomorrow night's ball for Sanzo to get married.

"Beautiful." Kanzeon said. "Simply beautiful. Soon, Sanzo will marry and the kingdom will have a king again."

"I doubt it." Gojyo replied. "Sanzo is still not ready to be king unless he finds Saya."

"Nonsense." Kanzeon said. "All that will change in tomorrow night's ball."

"They're all coming to the ball!" Chamberlain cheered, as he came in followed by two servants, who are holding a bag full of letters. "Every princess is coming."

The servants dumped the letters all over Chamberlain.

Kanzeon laughed in excitement, before she said, "Goodie, oh my, oh, this is wonderful." She turned to Gojyo and added, "You see, Gojyo. One of these is bound to change his mind."

"Oh, absolutely…not." Gojyo mumbled.

"Do not lose one." Kanzeon ordered Chamberlain.

"Won't lose a single one, your highness." Chamberlain said, with a smile, before he frowned, as Kanzeon looked away.

"Where is Sanzo?" asked Kanzeon. "Oh, never mind. I know where he is; working on the mystery of the fat animal."

"The great animal, Your Highness." Gojyo corrected her, as he tried to take one of the letters, only for Chamberlain to snatch it from him.

"fat, big, great," Hera said. "They're large and ugly."

At the library, Sanzo searched through the books about the great animal that Homura told him about before he died.

"_Listen to me, Sanzo. It's not what it seems._" Homura's voice said.

"What did King Homura mean?" Sanzo muttered, before he kept searching for more books. He read another book, but put it back on the shelf. Later, he arrived in the restricted section, after realizing that he might find answers about the animal in there, and found a book on the darker side of magic, ancient evil, and ancient creatures, and gasped, before he said, "It's not what it seems. Of course, it's not what it seems!" He shut the book, as he added, "Now, I'll find you, Saya!"

As Sanzo headed out of the restricted section with the book and slid down a ladder, getting ready to go, Kanzeon and Chamberlain walked into the library to tell him the good news.

"They're coming, Sanzo." Kanzeon cheered, until Sanzo kissed her on the forehead and got ready to leave. "Sanzo, where are you going?"

"To find the great animal." Sanzo replied.

"Wonderful," Kanzeon said, as Sanzo walked off, "just make sure you're here tomorrow night."

That caught Sanzo's attention, before he turned and asked, "Tomorrow night?"

Kanzeon became confused, before she said, as she showed her son the invitations, "The ball…"

"Mother, I…I can't." Kanzeon said. Then he noticed her lips starting to tremble, as she looked like she was gonna cry, before he said, "Oh, please, Mother, don't do the lip thing." Kanzeon covered her mouth, as Sanzo added, "If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time."

Kanzeon cheered, happily, and dropped the invitations, much to Chamberlain annoyance, as she said, "Thank you, darling!"

"But, please, Mother," Sanzo said, "don't turn it into one of your beauty pageants."

"Oh no." Kanzeon said, "It's just a few friends, and their daughters." Once Sanzo left, she turned to Chamberlain and said, "I want this to be _big._ Every princess must have her own introduction."

"But you said…" Chamberlin began.

"Forget what I said." Kanzeon said. "Send for the cook and tell the band to start rehearsing. And I want four footmen for every carriage. Maybe five."

As she walked off, Chamberlin began banging his head on the ground, annoyed with Kanzeon's plans.

At the lake, Saya, now a swan, is in the lake and her friends are nearby. Hakkai had gotten confused, due to what happened.

"So, let me get this straight," Hakkai said, "every night when the moonlight leaves the lake, you turn into a-" Here he stretched his neck out, as he pretended he was performing magic and then he imitated a swan.

"Right." Saya replied. "The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake."

"What she needs is a little moonlight." Jien said. "Me, I have to be smooched."

"No fear." Hakkai said. "You fly to your prince, we bring him back to the lake, you change into a princess and…" Hakkai pretended to play 'The Wedding March', before he picked Yaone up and held her, as he added, "Happily ever after."

"How will I find him?" asked Saya.

Yaone jumped out of Hakkai's arms.

"You don't know where he is?" Hakkai asked her, incredulously.

"I don't even know where _I_ am." Saya said.

"I bet _he_ does." Yaone said, pointing to the castle where Kougaiji is.

"Oh yeah, a fantastic idea." Jien said, sarcastically. "Just go-'Excuse me, Kougaiji, I want to leave now. Do you have a map I could use?'"

"That's it." Saya said, getting an idea from what Jien had said.

"A map!" Saya and Hakkai said, as Jien gasped and covered his mouth.

"Let's do it!" Saya said.

Later on, Saya and Hakkai are flying around the castle, looking through every window to find the map.

Saya: _**We're off on a mission  
>We're tough in good condition<strong>_

Hakkai: _**We're short…**_

Hakkai got smashed by the open window by Lirin, but she didn't notice.

Saya: _**But standing tall**_

All: _**No fear!**_

Saya: _**There's danger around us**_

Jien: (nervously beginning to sneak away) _**They'd hurt us if they found us**_

But Yaone had caught Jien and stopped him.

Yaone: _**Our backs are to the wall**_

All: _**No fear!**_

Saya: _**'Cause we have all the courage we require**_

Hakkai flew into a cave, until he flew out chased by bats. He then looked through windows to find the map.

Hakkai: _**Take it from two frequent fliers**_

Just then, the bats flew by and chewed off Hakkai's feathers, and Hakkai yelped as he tried to cover himself up.

Saya: _**Try your luck**_

Ariel and Hakkai: _**Our plan will fly  
>No fear!<strong>_

Saya gasped when she found the map, pinned on a wall. She and Hakkai flew back to Yaone and Jien.

"It's hanging on the wall; in the upper chamber." Saya said.

"Saya will keep a lookout, while we get the map." Hakkai said.

"We?" Jien asked.

"You're not gonna help us?" Hakkai said.

"What do you think?" Jien said.

Jien: _**This plan, if applied'll  
>Be simply suicidal<br>You'll be a sitting duck**_

All: _**No fear!**_

Saya: _**Suppose that I do this  
>Who knows if we get through this<br>How 'bout a kiss for luck?**_

Saya: _**No**_

Yaone and Hakkai: _**Fear**_

Saya: _**Our team is shy  
>One gray ring-tailed volunteer<strong>_

Julien: _**No way, Jose  
>No chance<strong>_

Yaone: _**No choice!**_

All: _**No fear!**_

"No, stop it! Stop it! No!" Jien yelled, as Hakkai and Yaone dragged him to the castle, while Saya flew ahead to be on the lookout.

Later, Hakkai, Yaone, and Jien snuck in quietly.

"Alright, quickly." Hakkai said.

"Easy for you to say." Yaone said, until the door closed on her tail, making her say, "Ouch."

The others stopped and came back to help Yaone get out of the door.

"Whenever I have to do something quick, I always bring a fox." Jien said, until they got Yaone free.

Later, they began to go to the upper chamber to get the map.

"I think I pulled a muscle." Yaone said.

"I'm gonna die!" Jien said. "I'm done for! I'm on a dangerous mission with a lame fox! You're gonna get us all killed!"

Jien punched the armor, causing it to fall down, making noise, as Hakkai tried to keep it quiet. At that moment, Lirin came down the stairs.

"What's going on down there?" asked Lirin.

She walked down the stairs, until a tapping noise, which is from Saya. Saya tapped another window to distract Lirin.

Hakkai and the others have arrived in the upper chamber.

"Beat you." Yaone said, as Hakkai opened the window, letting Saya in.

Saya and Hakkai: _**We will take any dare  
>That the other side will dare to dream up<strong>_

Hakkai yanked the pin out, making the map fall on Jien.

_**We'll fight tough; we'll play fair  
>But we're sure to win because we'll team up<strong>_

Just as Hakkai was about to give the map to Saya, Lirin closed it and said, "And where do you think you're going with that map?"

"Yikes!" Yaone said.

"Head for the door!" Hakkai yelled, being chased by Lirin, while the others make a run for it.

"Not so fast." Lirin said, as she blocked their path.

The others stopped and huddled together.

"Alright, Jien, go speed; Yaone, take the hand off. Ready?" Hakkai asked.

"Break!" They replied, while Lirin wondered they were doing, until they position themselves as a football team.

"Set, hut-hut." Hakkai said, as Yaone threw the map at Hakkai, who caught it and began to throw the map, as Lirin runs towards them.

Hakkai threw the map at Yaone, who caught it.

"I'm open, I'm open!" Jien shouted.

Yaone threw the map at Jien and he caught it, until Lirin grabbed him, took the map, and used it to hit Jien as a tennis ball. Hakkai uses a racket and hits Jien.

"Get that map!" Hakkai yelled and Jien snatched the map from Lirin.

"Hey, come back here with that!" Lirin shouted, as she chased Jien, who jumped over a railing only to fall.

He screamed, until Yaone swinged by and caught him.

"Saved you." Yaone said.

Once they landed, they both saw Lirin holding a broom, before they turned and made a run for it.

Jien ran towards Hakkai and said, "Reach!" before he handed him the map and kept running.

"Hey, batter, batter, batter." Yaone said.

Hakkai smiled, as he saw Lirin getting ready to play baseball. Hakkai positioned himself as the pitcher and threw it at Yaone, who caught it.

"Oh, the crowd's going wild." Hakkai said.

Lirin kept swinging the broom at Yaone, but missed. Hakkai grabbed a mop, making a bucket full of water fall on the ground.

_**No fear!**_

Lirin and Hakkai begin to play hockey with Yaone as the puck. Lirin kept skating, using her broom on Yaone, and she slammed Hakkai against the wall.

_**No fear!**_

Lirin swung the broom and hit Yaone, who began sliding.

Jien screamed, as he turned and ran, until he slipped on Yaone.

Yaone slid back and under Lirin, who looked confused, while Hakkai quickly grabbed on to Yaone.

_**It would be fine  
>If one of us knew how to steer!<strong>_

Yaone kept sliding down the stairs, while Lirin chased them.

Hakkai: _**Get a grip**_

Yaone: _**Get set**_

Hakkai: _**That's our respect!**_

They went up a ramp, flying in the air.

Jien: _**No breaks**_

Yaone: _**No sweat**_

Lirin tried to grab them, but missed and ended up smashing into the wall.

Hakkai: _**And no regrets!**_

The group crashed into the window, as they began to fall down.

Jien: _**We're dead**_

Yaone: _**Not yet**_

Jien: _**Oh, no, no  
>Help!<strong>_

Jien then used the map as a parachute.

"Save me!" Yaone yelled, as she fell, until Hakkai grabbed her and crash-landed on the ground, as Yaone tumbled away.

Jien gasped, when he saw the alligators grinning evilly, before he frantically blew the map a couple of times to no avail. One of them was about to get Jien, but got punched by the other one. Saya flew in and snatched Jien and the map.

All: _**No fear! **_

"There's Sanzo's kingdom." Saya said, pointing at the location on the map, before she looked up and said, eagerly, "When do we leave?"

We now see Hakkai, Yaone, and Jien groaning in pain from their injuries, as Jien look like they're about to pass out.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the kingdom, Sanzo showed Goku a picture of a human male.

Goku was eating an apple, as he said, "It's just a human."

"The great animal." Sanzo corrected him.

"That's too normal, wouldn't you say?" Goku asked.

But then, Sanzo showed him a picture of a person having dragon features, as he said, "Until it becomes this." Goku looks concerned, as Sanzo adds, "A human, animal, or even a demon that can change his or her shape. A harmless creature approaches. Then, suddenly, it's too late."

Goku looked worried, as he asked, "You mean it could be anything?"

"Anything." Sanzo replied, as he got onto his horse and ran towards the forest.

As Goku got ready to follow Sanzo, he noticed a fly and, remembering what Sanzo said, freaked out and screamed like a little girl, before he fell over.

At the lake, Saya was in the lake, while Jien was riding on Yaone who was walking on the dry land beside Saya.

"Saya, I apologize for the way I've been acting." Jien said.

"It's alright, Jien." Saya replied.

"No, no, this Sanzo is very important to you." Jien said. "And all I can do is think of myself."

"Everyone does that." Saya said.

"Please, Saya. Don't make this more difficult than it already is. Accept my apology, please."

"Okay, I accept." Saya said.

"Good, now we can kiss and make up." Jien said, puckering up his lips.

Yaone smacked Jien with her tail, as she and Saya snapped, "Jien!"

"What? What did I say?" Jien asked, innocently.

"Ten hut!" Hakkai ordered, as Yaone and Saya stood to attention, but Jien fell off of Yaone with a scream.

"It is zero hour, troops." Hakkai said. "Saya, prepare for take-off."

"Right!" Saya said.

"The rest of you have your assignments." Hakkai said. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready for action, sir!" Yaone replied.

Jien climbed out of the lake and began wringing out his legs, as Hakkai said, "How about you, Jien?" Jien didn't reply. "Jien?" Jien ignored him, as he continued wringing out his legs, before Hakkai said, "Highness?"

"Yes, I am ready." Jien replied.

"Take-off." Hakkai said, before he dove into the water and flew out, following Saya.

"Good luck!" Yaone called. "Have a nice flight now!"

"And remember," Jien called sternly, "if anything happens to her, I'll have you whipped, flogged, put you in the rack, and then have your feet fried in butter!"

Yaone glared at Jien, before she flicked him off of Jien back into the water with her tail.

Inside the woods, Sanzo and Goku walked through to begin their hunt and find Saya.

"They're in here, Goku." Sanzo said to Goku. "I can feel it."

"How will you know the great animal when you see him?" asked Goku.

"I'll know, better stay close. It's easy to get lost in here."

Goku bumped into him, before he said, "Whatever you say." Sanzo began his hunt, as Goku looked around, unknowingly going down a different path. "Sanzo? Sanzo, where are you?" Goku called.

"Shh-shh…" Sanzo shushed him.

"Sorry."

Sanzo sighed and shook his head, before he continued the hunt, walking very quietly and not making a sound. Goku continued his hunt, until he saw a dragonfly in front of him. Goku began shaking, as he got out his weapon, but couldn't stand still.

"Sanzo!" Jack shouted, before he extended his weapon up in the air.

In the sky, Hakkai and Saya kept flying to find Sanzo.

"We'd better keep an eye out for hunters." Saya said.

"Don't worry, Saya." Hakkai said. "I can smell a human from a mile away."

Suddenly, a long stick-like weapon flew close to Hakkai, but luckily missed him, making him scream and Saya gasp.

"What was that?" Saya asked as the weapon went back down.

"Sanzo?" Goku called from the woods.

Saya gasped and then said, "Sanzo, he's here!"

She began to fly into the woods, but Hakkai stopped her.

"No, you're not gonna lose control, Saya." Hakkai said. "You will follow the plan as acknowledged." Saya looked at the woods, but Hakkai tried to focus her, as he said, "Acknowledge…acknowledge!"

But Saya ignored him and flew into the woods, past Hakkai.

"Saya!" Hakkai yelled, before he flew in after her.

Back in the woods, Sanzo looked around, trying to find the great animal. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a twig snapping, making him take cover. Sanzo looked around, but saw nothing.

Saya flew through the woods, trying to find Sanzo, while Hakkai tried to look for Saya.

"Saya?" He called out.

Meanwhile, a field mouse ran and bumped into a tree. It tried to climb up, but couldn't. The little mouse was being chased by Goku and is now trapped. Goku hovered his weapon over the mouse.

"I've gotcha, now." he said, as it gulped nervously. "Don't give me that innocent look. Change!" It cringed and braced herself. "Go on, change! I'm not scared of you!"

The mouse looked at him and squeaked, making Goku scream like a little girl and run off like a coward.

Back with Sanzo, he walked through the woods as slowly and quietly as he could.

Meanwhile, Saya was still searching for Sanzo, before she stopped flying when she saw him.

She gasped and then flew towards him, as she whispered, "Sanzo."

Sanzo turned and saw a flash of light from far away. He took cover behind a tree, looked out, and saw Saya, but didn't know it was her.

"A swan?" Sanzo whispered, before it came to him. "A swan. Of course. It's not what it seems!" He drew his gun back as Saya drew closer and whispered, "Just a little bit closer. C'mon, c'mon."

"Sanzo." Saya said, happily, as she continued flying towards him, unaware of the danger she was in.

Sanzo jumped out of his hiding place, about to shoot her, as he yelled, "This one's for Saya!"

"**AAGH! SAYA!**" Hakkai screamed.

Just as Saya came closer, Sanzo shot a bullet at her, but Hakkai flew over and saved her life, by quickly pushing her out of the way. Without hesitation, Sanzo went after the two. Hakkai and Saya flew away in order to lure Sanzo to the lake.

"That was a close on." Hakkai said. "It's working! Here he comes!"

But then, he noticed that Saya is still flying and he had to fly faster to catch up with her.

"Hey, slow down!" Hakkai yelled. "You're going to lose him!"

He tried to slow her down and yelled, "Slow down!"

"He's too close." Saya said.

"Whaddaya mean 'he's too close?'" Hakkai asked. "He can't see us anymore." But then he spoke too soon, as an arrow flew up near his face, but didn't hit him, creating smoke near his face that made it look like he had a beard, making him scream, before he said, looking scared, "Speed up, girl."

Sanzo kept chasing them, as Hakkai said, "Wow, that man of yours can move fast!"

"I told you," Saya said, "he's faster than you thought!"

"Don't worry, Saya." Hakkai said. "I've been taught just what to do in the situation."

"Well?" asked Saya, as she saw Hakkai come up onto a ledge and aim an arrow at her, while Hakkai tried to remember. "Hakkai!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hakkai said, as he remembered. "When the archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun and use its light! Yeah, follow me!" He and Saya flew into the sun and Sanzo shielded his eyes from the sunlight, trying to see where they went.

Hakkai let out a victorious laugh, before he said, not even noticing that the sun was starting to set, "Well, what did I tell you, yes? Now, all we have to do is just stay in the sun."

Hakkai was wrong, unfortunately, as he didn't notice the sun disappear, until he gasped, turned, and watched as the sun set. He and Saya turned back and Saya gasped in horror, seeing that Sanzo was gone.

"Alright, alright," Hakkai yelled, "just-stay calm, don't panic! Don't panic!"

They flew off and Saya gasped, while Hakkai screamed, when they saw Sanzo on a ledge above them, getting ready to attack.

"Hakkai!" Saya yelled.

"Saya!" Hakkai yelled.

"Into the tree!" Saya shouted, and they dove for cover in one of the trees.

Sanzo jumped from rock to rock to find them. Saya and Hakkai hid in the tree, as Sanzo searched for them.

"We'd better think of something quick," Saya said, nervously, "or else, we're dead ducks."

Hakkai chuckled, before he said, "All puffins should remember the quote: When all else fails, you have to play dead." At this, he squashed a red berry on his chest, pretending that it was blood. "That gives you the right touch. Wait till I give that victorious laugh."

Hakkai positioned himself to play dead and fell on the ground, catching Sanzo's attention. He pretends to act like he's dying, before he collapses on the ground with his eyes open. Sanzo walked towards Hakkai and Hakkai let out a yell, as he bit down hard on Sanzo's foot.

"Ow!" Sanzo yelled, grabbing his foot.

Hakkai let out his laugh, before he follows Saya.

"That oughtta put some distance between us." Hakkai gloated, as he flew back to the lake with Saya, with Sanzo in close pursuit.

At the lake, Yaone and Jien began searching for Hakkai and Saya.

"No sign of them, yet." Yaone said.

"I hope that puffin know what he's doing." Jien said.

"Wait, here they come!" Yaone yelled.

Saya and Hakkai arrived and Jien quickly grabbed a handful of fireflies, signaling them to land.

"There they are!" Hakkai yelled, just as Sanzo arrived and stopped.

Meanwhile, Hakkai and Saya landed and Jien blew the fireflies away.

"It's almost time, Saya." Hakkai said. "Look."

The moon began to rise, which Saya noticed, before she shook her head and said, "No, I can't do it!"

"But you have to." Hakkai said.

"He'll kill me, Hakkai." Saya said.

"If you don't do it now, Saya," Hakkai said, "you've lost your chance for life."

Saya turned to her friends, who nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." Saya said.

"Go!" Hakkai ordered her.

Saya descended down to the lake, catching Sanzo's attention.

"What?" He said in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"Alright, come on, come on." Hakkai mumbled.

Saya landed in the water and moved towards the moonlight, only for it to disappear. She gasped in horror, before she turned and noticed that the moon is covered by clouds, before she turns nervously, realizing she's doomed.

"Gotcha." Sanzo said, as he aimed at Saya, only to get hit by Hakkai.

Hakkai squawked and Sanzo aimed at him, when he noticed Hakkai staring at something behind him. Hercules turned just in time and watched as the reflection of the moonlight glowed around Saya. The water swirled around her and she changed back into a human. Sanzo stared at her in shock, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Hello, Sanzo." Saya said, with a smile.

Without a word, Sanzo dropped his gun and ran towards her. He hugged her and gave her a twirl, before they both kissed.

"Oh, Sanzo," Saya said. "I've missed you so."

"No one would believe me," Sanzo said, "but I knew."

But then, Saya remembered something, before she said, "Sanzo, you can't stay."

"Can't stay?" Sanzo said. "No, I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

He hugged her again and Saya said, "Listen to me, Sanzo."

But, before she could say anything else, she froze, as she heard a certain demon call out, "Saya!"

"Oh no." Saya groaned.

Now, Sanzo looked concerned, as he asked her, "Who is it? What's going on?"

"It's him." Saya said.

"Who?"

"He has me under a spell."

"Who does?"

"Saya!" Kougaiji called out again.

"Let him come." Sanzo said, getting ready to protect her from Kougaiji. "I'll-"

"No," Saya said, "he has great power. You must go!"

"Then you're coming with me."

"I can't." Saya said. "When the moon sets, I turn back into a swan. Please, Sanzo, you have to trust me. Go!"

"There must be some way to break the spell."

"Oh, there is. You must make a vow of everlasting love."

"I'll make it! It's all I ever wanted!"

"And then, you must prove it to the world."

"How?"

"I don't know!" Saya cried.

"Saya?" Kougaiji called out again.

Saya gasped and quickly pushed Sanzo away, as she said, "Go!"

"The ball." Sanzo said. "Tomorrow night, come to the castle, before the whole world and I will make a vow of everlasting love."

"Saya!" Kougaiji yelled again.

"I-I'm coming!" Saya called out, before she turned to Sanzo and said, desperately, "Go!"

"Tomorrow night." Sanzo said, removing the locket.

"Yes," Saya said, "tomorrow night. Now, go."

Sanzo tossed her the locket and Saya caught it and smiled as she opened her hands and stared at the locket.

"Saya!" Kougaiji called out, just as Sanzo left and Saya spun around to see Kougaiji approaching her. "Didn't you hear me callin'?"

"I…I…" Saya said, nervously.

"I thought I heard voices." Kougaiji said, pulling aside some bushes.

Jien yelped, when they saw Kougaiji, before he quickly got into the proper sitting position for frogs and croaked, "Saya, Saya."

"Voices?" Saya said.

"Yeah, voices." Kougaiji said, glaring at her, suspiciously.

"Well, I…"

"You what?"

"I've decided to become your queen." Saya said.

Yaone and Hakkai gasped, while Jien fainted.

"No…really, you mean…" Kougaiji said, before he smirked. "Saya…Saya, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I'll be a good king, you'll see. You've really made me happy, darling." But then he smirked even more, as he said, "Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know who," here, he pulled out Sanzo's gun out of nowhere, "_this_ belongs to, would you?"

Saya gasped, realizing that the jig was up, while Yaone and Hakkai gasped again and Jien fainted again.

"Come to the ball." Kougaiji said, repeating Sanzo's words. "I will make a vow of everlasting love." He laughed, as Saya glared at him, as he added, "Thought you could fool ol' Kougaiji, did you?"

He tossed Sanzo's gun into the lake.

"I will never be yours, you-you fiend!" Saya spat. "I will marry Prince Sanzo and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

She angrily backed away, as he approached her.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, honey," Kougaiji said, as he grabbed her wrist, forcing her hand open, and took the locket from her, "but you won't be attending the big event."

Saya's eyes narrowed and said, "If you plan on stopping me…you'll have to kill me first."

Kougaiji smirked, as he said, "Don't have to. You see, the fun fact about tomorrow night you've forgotten: there is no moon."

Saya gasped, as she turned to look at the moon that was a crescent, before she collapsed onto her knees and began crying, as Kougaiji laughed evilly. Her one chance of going to tomorrow night's ball is lost.


	9. Chapter 9

After the confrontation with Saya, Kougaiji walked into his castle, with Lirin following him.

"No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead." Kougaiji said. "On the other hand, Prince Sanzo's vow could ruin everything! I have to kill him, but how? How?"

"Well, how?" Lirin said.

"That's it! The vow!" Kougaiji said, getting an idea, albeit an evil one. "That's it! I'll get Sanzo to offer his vow to the wrong princess!"

"Who, me?" Lirin said.

"My dear sister, I'll make you look like Saya." Kougaiji replied, as Lirin looked surprised, before she tried to make her hair look like Saya's, but couldn't as he continued, "It's going to take a lot of work, of course. But, it'll be worth it."

"But, why me?" asked Lirin.

"Because when he makes his vow to the wrong princess, Saya will die!" Kougaiji said. "And I'll finish Sanzo off myself! Oh, I love it. I mean, this is really classy! This is me!"

A spotlight from out of nowhere appeared on Kougaiji.

Kougaiji: _**Gosh, it's such a hoot  
>To see them quaking<strong>_

Kougaiji did some magic on the floor, causing an earthquake and making the floor split in half under Lirin, who yelped and jumped away.

_**When I'm king, they'll treat me with respect**_

Lirin quickly shone Kougaiji's shoes and was about to kiss them, but he walked away, making Lirin kiss the ground instead.

_**And I can't wait to see  
>Their poor hearts breaking<strong>_

He blew some heart-shaped bubbles and Lirin popped them, but the last one exploded in her face. He then pulls a long red carpet out of nowhere.

_**So much for politically correct**_

He turns his dark castle into a colorful one and slides down the railing, after the castle is completed.

_**Up till now, I've pulled my punches**_

Kougaiji pushes a waiter, who's carrying a punch bowl. Next, Kougaiji jumped on a table and grabbed some chicken legs.

_**I intend to eat their lunches**_

He bonks three people on the head with his drum sticks.

_**No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me**_

Kougaiji then forced Chamberlain to chew the drum sticks by moving his mouth. After that, he was dancing on the tables.

_**If you think that I'm hard-hearted**_

As Chamberlain was now sitting on the floor, beside a table, Lirin passed by carrying a cake, until she saw him and her eyes became heart-shaped.

"Hello, handsome!" She said, about to kiss him, until Kougaiji pulled Lirin away, making her dance with him.

_**Well, let me by, I just got started**_

He twirled Lirin, while he did some magic on some statues of women, making them come to life.

Kougaiji and Women: _**No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree**_

Kougaiji: _**Soon as my witchcraft has seen them  
>I'll gain control of the kingdom<br>As for Ariel, well, that's tragic  
>I'm going back to that old black magic<strong>_

His magic then showed Gojyo and Kanzeon dancing, making Kougaiji bored.

_**Good behavior is much duller  
>Time to show them my one true color<strong>_

He zapped the royal couple, making their clothes change color and made them begin dancing like crazy.

_**Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history**_

Kougaiji began working out.

_**Vengeance is what I believe in  
><strong>_  
>He then did his magic, revealing Sanzo. He began to punch Sanzo like a punching bag, before he sent him flying.<p>

_**I don't get mad  
>I get even<br>Ariel won't go to the ball  
>'Cause I won't bring her<strong>_

Kougaiji then zapped Lirin, making her a little taller and wearing a black dress.

_**So I'll zap up a date  
>Who's a real dead ringer<strong>_

He zapped Lirin again, making her look like Saya.

_**Up to no good, I love plottin'  
>Yeah, I'm so good when I'm rotten<br>No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see**_

Women: _**Wait and see**_

Kougaiji then proceeded to play some tricks on the guests.

Kougaiji: _**I'll become that nasty, naughty, petty, spiteful  
>Wicked, wayward, way delightful<strong>_

Finally, Kougaiji turned them all into animals.

_**Bad guy I was born to be**_

"One more time!" Lirin cheered, as she began to dance with Chamberlain, but Kougaiji took him from her.

_**A lying, love some, never tender  
>Indiscreet, repeat offender<br>No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me**_

Up on a chandelier, Chamberlain and Lirin are hugging, until the illusion of the colorful palace disappeared along with Chamerlain.

"Thank you, thank you." Kougaiji said, with an evil laugh as he walked away, leaving Lirin up on the chandelier.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the castle, Gojyo was rehearsing the band and Kanzeon was preparing for the ball, as Sanzo came in.

"Mother, have you se…" Sanzo asked.

"Oh, Sanzo." Kanzeon said.

Sanzo walked towards her and noticed the roses, as he asked her, "What are these?"

"Roses." she replied.

"They're red."

"Of course they're red."

"But, Mother," Sanzo said, "I don't want red roses. I want white, like a swan. Have you seen Goku?"

"No." Kanzeon answered.

"Has anyone seen Goku?" Sanzo asked, before he picked up a tray full of food and asked the waiter, "Would you feed this to a swan?"

The waiter shook his head.

"Take it back." Sanzo commanded. "Something light, something fresh." Sanzo then walked towards Gojyo and said, "No, no, no. Gojyo, hold it."

"What's wrong?" asked Gojyo.

"Tonight the music needs to be played with ease, soft and graceful, like a swan."

"A swan?"

"You ever saw a swan, Gojyo?"

"Of course, I've seen one."

"If you could play a swan, what would it sound like?"

Gojyo pointed at one of the musicians, who blew a low note on his tuba, and Gojyo chuckled.

"Soft and graceful, Gojyo." Sanzo said. "Where is Goku?"

"No one has even seen him," Kanzeon said, "given the fact he is a bit of a coward."

"You're kidding!" Sanzo said. "Who's gonna be my best man?"

That caught Kanzeon attention, as she said, "Best-? You…you mean…?"

Sanzo winked at her and Kanzeon laughed, happily, realizing what this meant, as Gojyo conducted the band playing the music, soft and graceful.

"There you go, Gojyo." Sanzo said, pretending to dance with Saya. "That's the way." He then danced with his mother, as he said, "Come on, Mother!"

Kanzeon laughed, as her son danced with her, looking very happy about her son getting married.

"Oh, don't be so secretive, Sanzo." Kanzeon said, as Kanzeon dipped her hair into a punch bowl. "Tell me who she is."

She leapt out of her son's arms and danced happily. Sanzo laughed, happily, as he tossed the roses up in the air.

Meanwhile, back at Kougaiji's castle, Saya, in swan form, is locked up in the dungeon. He threw the roses into the water, where she is.

"It hurts me to lock you up, Saya; really hurts me deep." Kougaiji said, as Saya glared up at him. "But then again, a king's day is full of tough decisions. You understand?" Even angrier than she already is, Saya angrily pecked at the roses and tore them apart. Noticing this, Kougaiji continues, "Oh, now, you're mad at me again. Doggone it! I can't do nothin' right. Head full of puddin', that's me. I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy. I know, if you can't attend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you. Let's see, the first thing you need is…a man." Saya gasped, looking angrier. "The prince is still busy, of course," he then smirked, as he turned to the door and added, "but I think I can arrange a substitute."

Just then, Lirin opened the door, revealing Goku, who is frantically holding onto the sides of the door, trying to keep Lirin from pushing him in, as he yells, "Don't do this to me, please! Oh please, oh please, oh please! I'm begging you!"

Kougaiji looked a bit amused at Goku's behavior, before he said, "Poor boy. He got lost in the woods."

Lirin was still having trouble, trying to push Goku in, so she kicked his butt, as hard as she could, causing Jack to let go of the door and screamed as he falls into the water. Without hesitation, Saya dove down and saved Goku.

"Don't go!" Goku begged her, once she had helped him to safety.

"Oh, I'd really love to stay, but if I don't leave now, I'll be late. That's tacky." He said, before he shut the window and left, as Saya glared up at him. Kougaiji opened the window again and said, "Don't you give me that look, little lady! Had to be sneaky, didn't you? Had to drag your prince into this, didn't you? That's fine with me! Just fine with me!"

Kougaiji slammed the window shut, leaving Saya and Goku alone.

Meanwhile, outside of the castle, Hakkai, Yaone, and Jien looked horrified, as they gasped in concern, knowing that Saya was locked up in the dungeon, before they all glanced at each other, knowing something had to be done to help Saya.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the castle, every princess began to enter the castle for the ball, as the footmen helped the princesses out of their carriages.

_**Every single princess on the planet  
>Prayed to be invited to the ball<br>Every Portia, Guinevere, and Janet  
>Would come by coach or boat to be here<br>Most would swim the moat to be here  
>Just to be at this historic gala<br>Girls would walk around or even crawl  
>Rumor is that at this joyous scene tonight<br>The prince will choose his future queen tonight **_

Inside, everyone was gathered in the ballroom, talking and having the time of their lives, as Chamberlain is going through the crowd. Chamberlain opened the door, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, Your Highness." Chamberlain said.

"Yes, Chamberlain?" Kanzeon asked, as she and Sanzo prepared for the ball.

"It's getting rather crowded."

"Very well. You may begin the introduction and Danny…"

"Yes?"

"No mistakes this time; everything must be perfect."

"Oh no, everything must be perfect," Chamberlain said, before he closed the door.

"Promise me, Sanzo, you tell me who it is the moment she arrives?" asked Kanzeon.

"Don't worry, Mother, you'll know. Believe me, you'll know." Sanzo said.

Back at the lake, Hakkai were pacing, thinking of what to do to rescue Saya. Yaone watched as Jien followed the puffin. The puffin grinned, having an idea.

"What?" asked Yaone.

"It's coming." Hakkai replied.

"Oh, it's coming." Jien said. "Eh, what is?"

"An idea," Hakkai said, "a sub-stencil idea, a large, colossal idea!"

"Sure sounds big." Yaone said.

"I got it!" Hakkai said. "Water leaks into the dungeon. Where there's a leak, there must be a hole. We find the hole, make it bigger, and she's loose."

"Yes, but I think you are forgetting two things." Jien said, before he snapped his jaws while pointing at alligators.

"His majesty sure got a point." Yaone said.

"Not to worry." Hakkai said. "Now, first we need a scout."

"Are you crazy?" Jien said. "Who's going to jump into this mud?"

"He's gotta be able to see in the dark water." Hakkai said, with a smirk.

"I should say so." Jien said.

"He's gotta have green skin." Yaone said.

"Be able to blend in with the water, not to be seen." Jien agreed with her.

"And it wouldn't hurt if he had some dark spots on his back." Hakkai added.

"Yes," Jien said, "be able to see in the dark water, green skin, and dark spots on the back." Jien stopped short, realizing they were talking about him. "What? You're talking about me?" Yaone and Hakkai nodded, as Jien said, "Uh oh."

Back at the castle, everyone applauded at the ball, as Kanzeon began the introduction, "Thank you. Now, I know that some of you just love beauty pageants. I remember, back in '39, I just couldn't resist. Girls, and a 1, and a 2, and a 1, 2, 3."

All of the curtains opened up, revealing dazzling girls wearing dresses that are shiny, as Chamberlain slid in front, beginning his performance.

Chamberlain: _**Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched**_

Chorus: _**Princesses on parade**_

Chamberlain: _**Lovely, enthralling, and all unattached**_

One of the gentlemen was about to go after one of the girls, only to get hit by his wife.

_**The hoi polloi and those well-bred agree  
>Each enjoy a royal pedigree<strong>_

Sanzo looks a bit startled, but hopes that Saya will show up.

Chorus: _**Born for success, each possesses a spark**_

Chamberlain: _**Each a remarkable maid  
>Boy, oh boy, these royal highnesses<br>All have pluses, they've no minuses  
>Gaze upon<strong>_

Chorus: _**Princesses on parade**_

Gojyo conducts the music and introduced each of the princesses.

Gojyo: _**This princess comes from the north  
>Where corn and cotton is grown<br>She plays Quidditch and harpsichord  
>And sews her own clothes<strong>_

Donghua walks through the curtains. Sanzo gently spins her, until she almost loses her balance.

_**Xiahua isn't known to take the path of most resistance**_

Xiahua walks forward, when her way is blocked by two girls. She shoves them out of the way and then does perfect acrobatic flips and lands, kneeling in front of Sanzo, who politely kisses her hand.

_**She hails from the West City and came the farthest distance**_

_**Quihua lives to help the world  
>She finds no task to menial<br>And all the other hopeful girls  
>Think she's the most congenial<strong>_

Quihua is seen waving to everyone. When she approaches, Sanzo meant to shake her hand, but instead she shakes it enthusiastically.

_**Princess Shunhua is from beyond the stars  
>Where our swords and armor is made<strong>_

A figure in a full blue armor steps off a rough-looking horse and stood before Sanzo. When the helmet is removed, we see a lovely woman with large reddish eyes and long lavender hair.

_**Princesses on parade**_

Chorus: _**This is the likely occasion  
>When the heir to the throne picks a wife<strong>_

Girls: _**This may be the day when Prince Sanzo will say**_

Chamberlain: _**Where have you been all my life?**_

All of the girls fainted around Sanzo.

Chorus: _**Brilliant, beguiling, the smiling brigade**_

Chamberlain: _**Princesses on parade**_

Chorus: _**Each the pride of her community  
>Each a golden opportunity<strong>_

Girls: _**Just the thought that crown Prince Hercules'll  
>Face his choice and he's hysterical<strong>_

Chorus: _**Gaze upon  
>Heap praise upon<strong>_

Chamberlain: _**These radiant, glamorous, humorous, dazzling**_

Chorus: _**Princesses on parade**_

The people applauded as Chamberlain bowed in front of the people. Suddenly, everybody heard a knock at the door and Chamberlain gasped.

Kanzeon laughed and said, "Chamberlain, all who are invited are present, are they not?"

Chamberlain searched the invitations one at a time, as he said, "Well, yes, I mean…" Chamberlain gasped once more, when he heard a knock again.

"Open the door!" Kanzeon said, before she calmed down. "Chamberlain."

Chamberlain ran up the stairs, still shaking, as he said, "It's gotta be the milkman. It has to be the milkman." But just, as he opened the door, he gasped in shock. This caught everybody's attention and Sanzo smiled. It was Saya, wearing a black dress, but he didn't know it was actually Lirin in disguise. She winked at Chamberlain, who looked upset, before he said, "Well, it's not the milkman."

Kanzeon watched 'Saya' walk down the stairs, as she said, "Oh no, it can't be." She watched 'Saya' before she made her way over to Gojyo and said, "Gojyo, who is it? Do you know her?"

"I don't know." Gojyo replied.

"Come now, Gojyo." Kanzeon said, "I know he confides in you. _Who_ is it?"

"I promise you, I've never seen her before." Gojyo said, before a thought occurred to him. "Although, she does look a great deal like…"

"But it couldn't be…could it?" Kanzeon wondered.

"I was so worried." Sanzo said, once 'Saya' approached him. "I almost thought…"

"Nothing could keep me away." 'Saya' replied.

Sanzo snapped his fingers, before he and 'Saya' began to dance.


	12. Chapter 12

At the lake, the alligators looked confused, wondering what the animals were up to. Hakkai's plan is to get Saya out of the dungeon and get to the castle before it's too late.

"Okay, Yaone will draw the alligators away, you'll make a running start and swim to that hole." Hakkai said.

"If I can find it and the alligators don't chew me before I get there." Jien said.

"Now, don't worry." Hakkai said, as he watched Yaone walk beside him, get into the water, "Yaone will rush to help."

"Oh, yes." Jien said, sarcastically. "Yaone will rush to help."

"That's the plan." Hakkai said.

"Suddenly, I'm full of comfort."

"Alright, stretch out." Hakkai said.

"How do I get myself into this?" Jien muttered, as he began stretching.

Hakkai saw Yaone giving him an O.K. signal.

"Alright, on your mark." Hakkai said.

"Hey, leather heads!" Yaone yelled. "Come and get me."

The alligators chuckled evilly before they chased after Yaone.

"Alright, perfect." Hakkai said, as Jien readied himself. "Get ready, get set…"

"GO!" Hakkai yelled and Jien began running to the lake as fast as he could.

"Faster, faster." Hakkai said.

"Sure." Jien said, as he ran. "Go on, Jien! Race to your death!"

Suddenly, one of the alligators turned and saw Jien. Jien screamed, as he tried to skid to a stop and began to lose his balance at the edge of the lake. Hakkai quickly covered his eyes, but peeked anyway. Jien fell into the water and surfaced, spitting out water. He screamed as one of the alligators swam towards him. He tried to get out of the way, but couldn't. Finally, he got out of the way and swam to take cover.

"Get movin', slowpoke!" Yaone yelled, as she ran by.

"Slowpoke?" Jien said, with a frown.

Suddenly, he saw one of the alligators and dove into the water. Yaone, who was inside a bubble, swam in front of the alligators. The alligator tackled under the other one, who glared at him.

"Bet you can't catch me." Yaone taunted the gators.

While Yaone distract the alligators, Jien began searching for the hole. Yaone swam under the log, as one of the alligators followed, but got stuck. The other one tackled him and also got stuck.

"Any luck?" Yaone asked, until she swam away.

Jien gasped and began to crawl through a hole. One of the alligators stopped swimming and saw Jien's legs. He swam towards Jien, but smashed into the wall and the force of the impact sent Jien through.

Inside, Saya saw Jien shoot out of the water and hit the walls with pinball noises, before he landed through a handcuff.

"Jien!" Saya said.

"To the rescue, my dear." Jien said, before he fell back into the water.

Outside, Yaone jumped to the surface, letting Hakkai know that Jien had made it.

"There's the signal. Alright, then." He went up into a tree, preparing to dive. "Time to brush off on the diving technique."

Hakkai dove into the water and called, "Hey, gators! Is that the best you can do? You're slow! You call yourselves gators? Well, how about you get me instead?"

That got one of the alligators attention and he swam towards Hakkai.

Meanwhile, Yaone began making the hole in the castle bigger.

Back with Hakkai, the puffin jumped to the surface, until one of the alligators got them, only getting the other one's tail instead. The gator chewed his tail until the other one bonked him on the head with his fist.

Soon enough, Yaone made it through and gave the thumbs-up to Jien, who smiled and swam to the surface to Saya.

"We broke through." Jien said. "Let's go!"

"Thank you, Jien." Saya said. "Oh, and when this is over, remind me to give you a kiss."

"Woo-hoo!" Jien cheered, as Saya swam over to Goku, who is scared.

"What is it?" Goku said, when Saya began tugging on his sleeve. "Get away from me!"

Saya heard Jien whistle and she dove underwater and swam to the hole.

"We'll tell you when." Yaone said, before she saw Hakkai distracting the gators.

The puffin gave her an okay sign, as he was chased.

"Let's go." Yaone said.

Suddenly, Saya is being chased by one of the gators.

Yaone approached to the gator and began messing with him.

Saya made it through the surface and flew away.

Hakkai kicked the gator and yelled, "Go, Saya! Go!"

Saya flew to the castle as fast as she could, hoping it wasn't too late.

Meanwhile, Sanzo and 'Saya' continued dancing.

"There's something about you…I don't know, different." Sanzo said.

"Don't worry." 'Saya' said, with a smile, as she got out the necklace. "After tonight, everything will be perfect."

"Yes, yes, of course." Sanzo said, as he placed the necklace around her neck. "Gojyo, I want to make an announcement. Stop the music!"

Gojyo stopped conducting, telling the band to stop, but one of the musicians, being the idiot that he was, continued playing, until the musician next to him bonked him on the head with his clarinet.

Outside, Saya flew towards the castle. Now's the chance to warn Sanzo about Kougaiji.

Back in the castle, Sanzo and 'Saya' bowed to each other, as the people applauded.

Saya flew around the castle to find Sanzo, until she just so happened to look through a window. She gasped in horror, when she saw herself, knowing it was actually Lirin.

"Kings and queens, ladies and gentlemen, Mother," Sanzo said. "I have an announcement to make. Today, I have found my bride."

The people cheered, while Saya shook her head.

"No, Sanzo, no!" Saya screamed, as she tapped on the window with her beak, to no avail. "It's a trick!"

She saw the window on the other side and flew towards it, hoping to get Sanzo's attention.

"I present her to you, the future queen to our fair kingdom and as proof of my love for her." Sanzo continued. 'Saya' saw the real Saya flying towards the other window and then grabbed Sanzo's hand, getting his attention. "I make a vow to break all vows. A vow stronger than all the powers of the earth."

Lirin turned and gave Saya a soft regretful look. Saya flew to another window and tapped it, shouting, "Hey!"

Three maids turned to the butler and shushed him, making him point to himself in confusion. Saya flew towards a door that led to the cellar and cleared the leaves, only to find it was locked. Saya flew back to the window, listening to Sanzo.

"I now make a vow of everlasting love." Sanzo said.

"Sanzo!" Saya screamed, even though she knew it was no use.

"To Saya." Sanzo finished.

"**NO!**" Saya screamed, as she began to sink to the ground.

It was too late. Now she's going to die because of the fake vow that Sanzo made to the fake Saya.

Inside, everyone cheered, while Gojyo and Kanzeon happily hugged and danced. Suddenly, all the lights went out and the window opened. The front door opened, revealing a certain demon.

Kougaiji: _**No more Mr. Nice Guy, no sirree!**_

He laughed, evilly, as he slid in.

Sanzo stepped forward to protect 'Saya.'

"Hello, Sanzo." Kougaiji said.

"Who are you?" Sanzo demanded, glaring at Kougaiji.

"Went to pledge your love to another, huh?" Kougaiji chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo said. "This is Saya!"

"Wrong," Kougaiji said, clutching his fist. "Saya is mine."

"It's you." Sanzo said. "You have no power here! I made a vow of everlasting love!"

At this, Kougaiji began laughing.

"Oh, you made a vow alright." Kougaiji said, "A vow of everlasting…death!"

He shot his magic at 'Saya,' who collapsed.

"No!" Sanzo screamed. "Saya!"

He ran over to her, but her hair revealed Lirin.

"Eh, thanks for the concern, buddy," Lirin said, with an awkward laugh, "but, you should be looking for Saya."

Sanzo turned to Kougaiji, who said, "You should've left her to me. Now, Saya will die!"

With an evil grin, he pointed at the window and Sanzo turned and saw the real Saya, flying back to the lake.

"_**SAYA!**_" He yelled, alarmed.


	13. Chapter 13

Sanzo ran out on his horse to catch up with Saya, who is dying.

"Saya!" He screamed again, as he flew after her.

"_She's fading fast, little prince._" Kougaiji laughed.

"No!" Sanzo yelled, as he urged his horse on.

In the sky, Saya kept flying, getting weaker by the minute.

Back at the lake, Hakkai and the others were keeping a lookout for Saya, when they heard Kougaiji laugh evilly.

"This isn't a good feeling, right?" Hakkai asked.

"You don't think…" Yaone said, with a worried look.

"I hope not." Hakkai said, looking just as worried, even though they all knew what had happened.

Meanwhile, Sanzo is still trying to catch up to Saya, as Kougaiji laughs evilly again. Saya had a little bit of her strength left, trying to focus on trying to get back to the lake.

"_If you hurry, little prince,_" Kougaiji said, "_I'll let you see her one last time._"

In the woods, Sanzo found his path blocked by a bunch of trees, leaving him with little choice, but to hop off of his horse and begin slashing his way through with his sword.

Meanwhile, back in the dungeon, Goku held his breath, dove underwater, and found the hole knowing it was his way out. He began swimming through the hole.

Saya kept flying through the woods, still weak and dying, before she arrived at the lake.

Soon enough, Jien spotted her and yelled, "There she is!"

"I don't think she's gonna make it." Yaone said, looking worried.

"This way, Saya." Jien said.

"You can do it." Hakkai added.

"C'mon, honey, you can make it." Yaone said.

"Keep coming, girl." Hakkai said. "C'mon, now."

But Saya didn't make it to the lake. She touched the surface slightly, before she flew off. The three exchanged worried looks, before they went off in the direction Saya went to see what was wrong with her. Soon enough, they found her and gasped in horror, when they saw her lying motionless on the ground, not moving as she changes back into a human.

Sanzo made it through the woods, praying he wasn't too late, as he tried to find the woman he loved, until he found her lying on the ground. Sanzo couldn't believe this was happening.

"Saya?" He said, before he ran towards her and held her dying body. "Oh, what have I done to you? Forgive me, Saya, forgive me."

Saya came around and said, weakly, "Sanzo?"

"Yes, Saya. I'm here." Sanzo said, with a smile.

"Sanzo…I feel so weak…" Yaone, Jien, and Hakkai looked sad, as Saya added, "I think…I'm…"

"No, don't say it." Sanzo said. "You'll live, Saya! The vow I made is for you."

"I know…" Saya whispered, as a single tear ran down her cheek. She placed her hand on his cheek and Sanzo sadly held it close, as she added, "I love you…Sanzo…"

Saya then sank out of his arms, dead.

"Saya? Saya. Saya!" Sanzo said, as she lied back down on the ground. Enraged, Sanzo turned away, as he said, "I made a vow for her." He then turned and yelled, "DO YOU HEAR? **THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!**"

Kougaiji, who had arrived on the scene, said, in annoyance, "Keep your voice down, boy. You want the whole forest to hear?"

Sanzo glared at him, getting ready for revenge.

"Don't let her die!" Sanzo said.

"Whoa, the prince's mad at me." Kougaiji said, sarcastically, looking unfazed. "I'm scared…"

"Don't you dare let her die!" Sanzo said, grabbing Kougaiji by his collar. "You're the only one with the power. _**NOW, DO IT!**_"

Kougaiji shoved him away.

"Only if you defeat…me." Kougaiji transformed himself the same way he did on the day he killed Homura.

"The great animal…" Sanzo whispered in shock.

Yaone is shaking in terror and Jien is nervously biting his nails and Hakkai look shocked and horrified.

"I'm betting on the great animal." Jien said, with wide eyes.

"No!" Sanzo yelled, as he attacked Kougaiji with a sword he brought with him.

Kougaiji tackled Sanzo to the ground, but Sanzo threw dirt on Kougaiji's face, causing him to growl in pain.

Sanzo held his sword out at them, as he threatened, "I won't let her die!"

Kougaiji grinned, evilly, before he disappeared.

Sanzo and Saya's friends looked around.

Suddenly, Kougaiji appeared out of nowhere and destroyed Sanzo's sword. He grabbed hold of him and Sanzo used a rock to hit his hand and Kougaiji let out screeches of pain.

Hakkai watched in concern, before an idea came to them.

"The gun…Sanzo's gun!" Hakkai said, before he grabbed Jien.

"Swim to the bottom of the lake and get that gun!" Hakkai ordered Jien, before he flung the frog into the lake.

Meanwhile, Kougaiji jumped up into the air, carrying Sanzo, as Sanzo struggled, before Kougaiji dropped him. Sanzo screamed, as he fell, but Kougaiji caught him at the last second and flung him into a tree.

In the lake, Jien swam to the bottom trying to find Sanzo's gun, until he found it.

Back on the surface, Sanzo broke off a tree branch and tried to fight off Kougaiji, but he grabbed him again and knocked him away. Sanzo hurdled down through the trees, before he landed on the ground, out cold.

Back in the lake, Jien is having a hard time trying to get the gun out of the ground, until Yaone swam by, grabbing the gun and swam to the surface with Jien.

Meanwhile, Kougaiji jumped up in the air above Sanzo, before he glided down to finish him off.

"Throw it!" Hakkai yelled, and Yaone flung the bow, along with Jien.

Jien regained his focus and screamed, when he saw Kougaiji coming nearer.

"Wake up! Wake up! Hello!" Jien said, waking Sanzo up, before the frog noticed Kougaiji again and then ran off, as he added, "Good-bye!"

Sanzo picked up his gun, and felt for his bullets, as he said, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Then he said, when he realized he didn't have his bullets, "No!"

He turned and gasped when he saw Kougaiji coming nearer, as Kougaiji said, "Oh-ho-ho-ho, yes! Do say hello to King Homura for me."

"Oh, please…" someone said.

"Goku?" Sanzo said.

Goku was holding a bullet in his hand, getting ready to shoot Sanzo, like last time.

"Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please…no!" Goku yelled, as he threw the bullet.

The bullet flew towards Sanzo and Sanzo caught it.

"_**TELL HIM YOURSELF!**_" Sanzo yelled at Kougaiji, as he loaded the gun and fired the bullet. It passed through the trees before it struck Kougaiji and Kougaiji gasped, as he disappeared into thin air.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Tha-That was…that was…c-c-c-c…" Goku began, but never finished what he said, as he turned white all over. Literally. Even his clothes turned white, as he fainted.

Jien, Yaone, and Hakkai cheered for the victory.

"Forgive me, Saya." They heard Sanzo say, immediately making them remember that Saya was still dead. Sanzo sadly hugged Saya's lifeless body, as he said, "Forgive me. I only wanted to break the spell…to prove my love." He gently kissed her on the forehead, as he added, "I love you, your kindness and courage. I always have."

He hugged her again, until he felt Saya come around and say, "Sanzo?"

"Saya?" Sanzo said, when he saw that Saya was alive.

"Oh, Sanzo." Saya whispered, happily, before they both happily embraced.

"Well, there you have it…" Hakkai said. "Everlasting love."


	14. Chapter 14

Wedding bells are ringing back at the kingdom. The door to the church opened and Sanzo and Saya are now married and have become the new king and queen. Everyone cheered for the new king and queen, as the newlywed couple walked down the steps. Behind them, holding the cape and the gown are Chamberlain and Lirin. Chamberlain looked at Lirin, who smiled.

"You wanna go out to dinner after this?" Chamberlain asked Lirin.

"I'd love to," Lirin said, with a grin, "but first…"

Lirin kissed him on the lips.

Goku and Gojyo watched, as Goku chuckled, "Well, water sprite, I suppose you owe me an apology. After all, if it weren't for me, the great animal would still be in this world."

Suddenly, Gojyo gasped and said, "It can't be…no…"

"What?" Goku said, looking confused, before he noticed a shadow.

"The great animal…he's back!" Gojyo screamed and Goku screamed like a little girl and fainted. Gojyo smirked, before he said, "Your Highness."

"Gojyo." Kanzeon said, with a smile, as she linked her arm in his and they both walked off after the newlywed couple.

Up in the sky, Hakkai flew with a flock of swans, as the leaders.

"I don't care if everyone else has the day off." Hakkai said. "The prince wants fighting heroes and it's my job to get you birds in shape. You're heroes, just like me, Generals Hakkai!"

That night, everyone else was at the castle, celebrating the marriage. Saya, Yaone, and Jien are outside.

"I am ready for my kiss, Saya." Jien said.

"Now, don't be too disappointed, Jien." Saya reminded him. "If nothing happens…"

"Finally, after all these years, I shall return to my throne." Jien said, wearing a red cape and a crown.

"Don't forget to write." Yaone snickered.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Jien said, as he glared at Yaone.

"The only thing you're gonna turn is red."

"Well, I'm ready, Saya." Jien said.

Jien came up to Saya, getting ready for the kiss. Saya kissed Jien on the cheek. Jien smiled, widely, and is about to go crazy; he flew up into the air, as Saya and Yaone watched. Jien landed back on the ground, unaware that he is still a frog.

"Bingo! Well, Yaone, what do you have to say now?" Jien gloated.

"Uh…" Yaone said, wondering whether or not she should tell Jien he's still a frog.

"That's what I thought." Jien said. "And, now, if you don't mind, I've got some flirting to do."

Jien looked at his reflection, thinking that he's in demon form, but he didn't know he wasn't.

As Jien walked off, Saya turned and said to Yaone, "Would you like a kiss from a prince charming, Yaone?"

"No thank you." Yaone said. "I'm just happy as a fox."

Inside of the castle, Jien, still unaware that he was still a frog, was flirting with the girls.

"Hello, baby." Jien said, winking at a girl, who screamed and fainted. "The ladies still fall for me!"

Sanzo and Saya had slipped away from the castle and were walking by the lake and onto the bridge, laughing happily.

"Do you love me, Sanzo, till the day I die?" asked Saya.

"No, Saya." Sanzo replied with a smile. "Much longer than that. Much longer."

Sanzo and Saya both kissed, far longer than forever.


End file.
